Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing an all-solid-state lithium ion secondary battery, including stacking a cathode electrode body that includes a cathode active material layer and a solid electrolyte layer formed on the cathode active material layer, and an anode electrode body that includes an anode active material layer and a solid electrolyte layer formed on the anode active material layer, in a manner that the solid electrolyte layers are overlapped each other, and carrying out a heat press. Like this, all-solid-state lithium ion secondary batteries have a structure where a cathode, a solid electrolyte layer and an anode are stacked together.